


Exclusive

by h_itoshi



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Possessive!Senga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all stare for a moment, at the dark mark on Nikaido's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exclusive

They're in the dressing room, a few hours before the fan-event, chatting excitedly, when Fujigaya seemingly out of the blue grabs the hair just behind Nikaido's ear hard enough to make him whine.

"Nikaido Takashi what the actual fuck!?" Fujigaya asks, voice upset and like he can't believe it at the same time.

"Ow fuck, let go, that hurts!" Nikaido groans, but Fujigaya only tugs harder at the fistful of hair he has, forcing Nikaido to tilt his head to the side.

Everyone just blinks at the pair of them, and Senga feels ready to interrupt, but thankfully Kitayama does before he has the chance. Fujigaya's not fun to try and talk back to when he's angry.

"Gaya, what are you doing, he needs his hair." Kitayama says firmly.

"Well, if you don't see it you're blind." Fujigaya retorts, mouth thin as he tugs Nikaido the direction he wants him, exposing his neck to the rest of them.

They all stare for a moment, at the dark mark on Nikaido's skin, and then see another one, smaller. Miyata makes an "eh!?" and Tamamori stares at Nikaido with disbelief, while Fujigaya raises an eyebrow in an 'I told you so'.

Senga feels something cold clutch at his heart before he grits his teeth, because _what the hell_. He's so angry that it even takes him a minute to notice the others are looking at him with accussing eyes while Nikaido's trying to make Fujigaya let go.

"What?! Don't look at me, I didn't do it." He snaps, and Nikaido glances up at him from where Fujigaya's hand is still tight in his hair, holding his head down, and at least has the decency to look guilty.

"Nika, really?" Yokoo's voice is exasperated and Kitayama, who normally takes things with an unearthly calm, looks straight out angry.

"Sorry okay, now fucking let go of my hair!" Nikaido whines with tears at the corners of his eyes from how hard Fujigaya's grip is, and reaches up with both hands to try and detangle Fujigaya's hand.

"You deserve it." Fujigaya mutters but lets go, and Nikaido's hair is sticking out on it's own until he smoothes it down with a wince. "Now. Explain."

Nikaido takes a deep breath and wipes a tear from the corner of his eye while glaring at Fujigaya. "I was drunk. I didn't realise it would show."

"You feel those things though." Kitayama says sternly, for once not teasing about it. "We do have concerts today you know. This week."

"I know." Nikaido sighs, blushing a little when he sees how serious they all are. "I'm sorry. I... no one will notice."

"Nika they're fangirls, they _look_ for those things." Fujigaya says acidly.

Nikaido blushes even darker and Senga leans back with crossed arms, thinking that it's just right when Nikaido get a severe reprimand from everyone, even Tamamori, while he tries to quench the jealousy rushing through his veins and darkening his mind.

They're not exclusive, exactly, but as of late they might as well be. At least they normally talk about it before going off to someone else, and so he just sits there and glares at the filthy marks on Nikaido's skin, not really allowed to say anything about it besides the arguments the rest of the group already used.

When Nikaido's in a thorough state of shame and embarrassment, Kitayama decides that it's enough and Nikaido's probably gotten the message, and Nikaido slips away to the bathroom the second everybody's eyes are off him.

Senga waits approximately two minutes before following, catching Yokoo's knowing, sort of pitying look on the way out.

He finds Nikaido before the mirror, fixing his hair slowly, almost unconsciously, while looking at himself with displeasure.

Senga wants to say something, something that'll make Nikaido beg for forgiveness, but it seems his body has other plans. He casually walks up to Nikaido until he's close enough to smell his shampoo, noticing Nikaido's wide, guilty eyes in the mirror before he's grabbed him by the hips and spun him around so that he can look straight into them.

He presses Nikaido back against the sink and leans in close, and Nikaido tries to push himself further backwards since he clearly notices Senga's not happy with him.

"Kento...?" He tries, sounding uncertain, and even if that normally works on Senga, it only makes him rougher when he's jealous.

He's not sure what he was planning to do really, but he bites Nikaido's lip to stop him from talking, then pulls back to run fingertips over the marks, looking at them from up close and he's just happy he has no idea who made them, uncertain what he'd do if he knew. Nikaido shivers under his fingers, a new kind of blush starting to claim his cheeks, completely submissive in Senga's grip, and it makes his blood run hotter and he's pretty close to just shoving Nikaido onto the counter and fuck him right there. But that's not what he wants, doesn't want to make Nikaido feel good, just wants to own him, and it's a little scary.

"Slut." He growls in Nikaido's ear, and Nikaido whimpers at the hot breath on his skin, and maybe even the word.

Then Senga takes a step back and shoves Nikaido away, turning to leave without a word, certain he'll go too far if he doesn't. He stops just outside to take a deep breath, trying to make himself calm down. He has to be cute and bubbly again in two hours.

He heaves another breath before heading back to the dressing room, flopping down next to where Kitayama's scrolling on his phone on the couch.

"Calm me down." He whines, and Kitayama blinks at him for a second before urging him to lie down in his lap and starts gently playing with his hair.

 

The concerts are great, of course, and Senga feels a lot happier when it's over, even though he can't really look at Nikaido without a little spark of something dark within him. He does expect Nikaido to come crawling to him to apologize, but he doesn't expect it already, when he's just changed and grabbed his bag to go.

"Ken-chan." Nikaido says quietly when he's got Senga's attention from laying a hand on his shoulder. "Uhm, can we talk about this?"

Senga looks at the door where Miyata leaves with a laugh at what Tamamori says, a little longingly because he's really tired. "Fine."

Nikaido glances over at the door as well, to see if they're alone, but Miyata closed it behind him and the others have already left. "Look, I'm sorry, I got really drunk and my friends weren't really of any help and-"

"You shouldn't need friends to look after you when you drink." Senga hisses, already at the end of his patience with how spoiled Nikaido acts sometimes.

"I know!" Nikaido raises his hands in defense, eyes widening when he realizes what he just said. "I just... sorry."

"And the day before a concert, Nika, come on!" Senga snaps, giving him the same shit everyone else already did. "I know you love getting those but can't you at least do it on photoshoot days?"

"I know, the others already said that." Nikaido mutters defiantly, giving Senga a glare that Senga certainly ain't going to accept right now.

"Shut up." Senga growls and grabs Nikaido's collar, shoving him against the wall so hard he almost loses his breath, staring incredulously at Senga. "Don't give me that attitude as if you've got nothing to be ashamed of."

"I..." Nikaido looks a little uncertain, staying where he's put, but Senga interrupts him.

"It looks gross." He says fiercely, and he knows he's working himself up again but fuck it. "If you're gonna sleep with someone else just keep the marks off, I don't wanna see what someone else has done to you."

Nikaido's eyes widen, but he still looks more amazed than anything, and it irritates Senga to no end. He takes a step forward, getting into Nikaido's space and grabs his wrists, slamming them against the wall, and now Nikaido looks a little scared. Better.

Senga leans in, brushing his nose against Nikaido's jaw, before biting at one of the bruises, causing Nikaido to yelp. But he tilts his head when Senga licks at it, and then starts sucking, determined to make it his own.

"Kento, you shouldn't-" Nikaido starts, breathily, but Senga shoves a knee between his thighs and Nikaido trails off in a moan.

"That's for being stupid." He mumbles into Nikaido's skin when he's satisfied, again biting at the mark that's bigger now, darker.

Nikaido whimpers when he does, and Senga knows it must hurt, but that's good, he wants it to hurt.

He doesn't look at Nikaido's face, only lets his lips brush over his throat until he finds a place he likes and starts a new one, already knowing that Nikaido's eyes are closed and his mouth open, knowing how much he loves this. And if Senga sees his face now and thinks that Nikaido let someone else do this, he's probably going to go much further than he intends to.

He's a little rougher with the new one, and hears Nikaido's small moans into his hair, feels the way Nikaido's rapidly hardening against his thigh.

When he eventually pulls back, looks at Nikaido, he's so much more beautiful than the image in Senga's head, cheeks flushed as he tries to get his hands free.

"Don't do it again." Senga orders, and Nikaido's eyes fall shut on a whimper.

"I won't." He promises, voice all breath, and Senga lets him go, then quickly steps out of reach for him when Nikaido tries to grab him and pull him closer.

"I think you need a night for yourself." He says, going against what every cell of his body tells him to do when he leaves.

But it's worth it the next day, when Nikaido takes a new round of exasperated yelling without even trying to defend himself, and Senga has to hide his smug smile at not even being suspected this time.

 

 

~*~

 


End file.
